


The Abzorbaloff's Wife

by dearoctopuswriting



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Love and Monsters, Other, Tenth Doctor Era, Unspecified Doctor(s) (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearoctopuswriting/pseuds/dearoctopuswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Abzorbaloff appears in Doctor Who in the episode "Love and Monsters" (first broadcast on 17 June 2006), which starred David Tennant as the Doctor and Billie Piper as his companion Rose. He originally came from planet Klom, which is the twin planet of Raxocoricofallapatorius (where the Slitheen are from). The Klomians (?) and the Raxocoricofallapatorians are enemies who hate each other, so I assumed the were at war with one another. There is little said about Klom in the episode so I had to speculate as to what it was like.</p>
<p>The character who is narrating this piece is his wife, who is not mentioned or hinted at at all in the actual episode. I thought it would be interesting to speculate into the life on Klom that the Abzorbaloff had left behind, which included a wife and family he does not give two f**ks about. It is open to interpretation, really, as even when Russell T Davies was showrunner very little further thought was given to the episode and I highly doubt that Steven Moffat will touch on it now considering he's abandoned basically everything Davies has done.</p></blockquote>





	The Abzorbaloff's Wife

Don’t get me started on that sponging wastrel. He promised me a Raxacoricopalatorian wiseman, and six Ood slaves on our wedding day. We’ll have beautiful hatchlings, who will absorb the universe and have faces all over their bodies. Ha! He didn’t stay around for the six hatchling’s I’ve now got to feed. They’re living off asteroid harpies and swamp rats, while he’s in Klom-knows-where on a gorge-a-thon. You’ve no idea how hard it is to be a single mother on Klom, living in a swamp hut in a Raxocoricofallapatorian stronghold. None of their cattle-breeds can be absorbed. I should have listened to my mother. Don’t trust a space trader, child, they will only break your heart. The hatchlings keep asking when Daddy will come home and I can’t tell them.

The last I heard, he was scavenging around this dirt planet called Earth, hiding amongst the humans under the name Victor Kennedy. Got a group of them working round the clock to get him a timelord and a spaceship. Like he’ll be able to stop himself absorbing them for long enough! 

I hope the ground swallows him whole!

**Author's Note:**

> The Abzorbaloff appears in Doctor Who in the episode "Love and Monsters" (first broadcast on 17 June 2006), which starred David Tennant as the Doctor and Billie Piper as his companion Rose. He originally came from planet Klom, which is the twin planet of Raxocoricofallapatorius (where the Slitheen are from). The Klomians (?) and the Raxocoricofallapatorians are enemies who hate each other, so I assumed the were at war with one another. There is little said about Klom in the episode so I had to speculate as to what it was like.
> 
> The character who is narrating this piece is his wife, who is not mentioned or hinted at at all in the actual episode. I thought it would be interesting to speculate into the life on Klom that the Abzorbaloff had left behind, which included a wife and family he does not give two f**ks about. It is open to interpretation, really, as even when Russell T Davies was showrunner very little further thought was given to the episode and I highly doubt that Steven Moffat will touch on it now considering he's abandoned basically everything Davies has done.


End file.
